


The Second Coming of the Zabi Family

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Gundam Unicorn, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Neo Zeon Banagher and Mineva/Audrey. Please take what I'm depicting to heart.





	The Second Coming of the Zabi Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[SCZF]**

**The Second Coming of the Zabi Family**

**[SCZF]**

**Year 0096 of the Universal Century,** _**Garencieres** _

Aboard the Neo Zeon space freighter that was leaving the space colony Industrial 7 for the mining asteroid Palau, Mineva sat on the bunk in her quarters alone, thinking of the events that transpired. While the handover from Cardeas Vist didn't turn out as expected, and she was admittedly concerned about being pursued by Londo Bell, the aid of a new Gundam piloted by Vist's own son was a good defense and the Unicorn Gundam's operating system serving as a map to Laplace's Box proved that the exchange wasn't for nothing.

Before she could then think about what concerned her the most at the moment, she heard a knocking sound at her door. "You can enter." She called out, already knowing who it is.

Moving steadily into the room and closing the hatch behind him, Banagher Links, the Unicorn Gundam's very pilot, nodded his head in respect to Mineva. "Your Highness." He greeted with some awkwardness. Seeing her gaze at him, he added. "Sorry, I just can't get the name Audrey Burne out of my mind."

"You prefer my alias over my birth name?" Mineva asked uncertainly.

"Uh, not necessarily, you've got a pretty name, no matter what." Banagher then realized what he said and stammered to a surprised Mineva. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is whether you feel like Audrey or Princess Mineva best?"

Mineva thought it over for a moment before replying. "I don't know. I was born as Mineva, but all my knowledge of my family was passed down from the history profiles and stories my protectors would tell me. Then, when I became Audrey, I was able to attend schooling on Earth of all places, but I had to hide my identity at all times."

Banagher then asked. "But you have decided to act on your family legacy for some reason?"

Mineva couldn't restrain a sigh. "I know how it looks, but I can assure you I'm not doing this to conquer Humanity like my Uncle Gihren among others did in their moments of glory. I want to use Laplace's Box to encourage change in the Earth Sphere. Peacefully at best, so that we may never have to face another One Year War ever again. In fact, whether with me or without, Neo Zeon would've gone for the Box, anyway, and I'm pretty sure that this movement wouldn't be quite as careful with their actions as I would prefer to be without my involvement."

Banagher was silent for a moment before saying. "Well, I don't know much about politics, or philosophy, but I'll do what I can to help you avoid something bad from happening."

Showing a small smile, Mineva rose from her bunk to plant a small kiss on Banagher's left cheek. Enjoying the boy's blushing face, she then said. "Thank you, Banagher. When we're in private, you're more than welcome to call me whatever you'd like to."

**[SCZF]**

**I never got to read The Second Coming of Haman Karn, which featured Mineva Lao Zabi inheriting some traits from her onetime caregiver, especially when it came to Zeon's leadership, before it vanished from the internet. The closest reference I was able to find was the title and summary on TV Tropes, but no link. Nonetheless, I liked the concept enough to make a one-shot to inspire interest in Gundam fanfictions if nothing else. I kind of wish I made it a bit longer, but I didn't get as much helpful advice as I would've preferred and decided to just keep it short and simple.**

**Regardless, I know Unicorn may have been a bit of an unusually idealistic and optimistic approach to Gundam than most would've expected, but I pretty much like it, so you know. Anyway, any of my old writing prospects for Gundam is kind of crisscross, if you know what I mean. The time travel stories I had proposed were unfortunately scrapped because it's not like I've seen such a story reach its conclusion before. However, I am, as of the moment, thinking of taking my Gundam 00 challenge story as well as a mixture of the very first show and The Origin OVAs on my own terms eventually.**

**I'll think about expanding more as I move forward. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
